mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:German77/Archive 11
Wow You deleted all the messages? No I just move it to Archive 4-- 00:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Oh I did not notice that oh and can you sign your name in my new "been here" box thank you wow you read my mind is what I just did 3 second ago.-- 00:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) YEAH spooky Here is another test with no () -- 00:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) YES it works !!!!! thank you- no problem.-- 00:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) EAting supper now buy!!! also sig always in talk pages to know how are you-- 00:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Okay i'm back and ready to edit oh taking in account of your message german77 -- 01:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Adminship You will be a great admin when you get the next two support edits. when you do make it can you review my store for acceptance if its not already done. Yes only 2 more support and I'm admin, but any ways I have to do the same rules than FB100Z.-- 03:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Okay i can not wait until your a admin you will be great but there is alot of responsibility with it and you will have to keep up with FB1000Z Keep it up. -- 13:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I have three people in neutral I ask them if can vote now because are the last ones.-- 13:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Great well i have to go for a bit but you will make it for sure. are BB1, Kjhf , Ajraddatz who are neutral now.-- 13:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RFA You should get coupon11 to sign your Rfl. :P-- 21:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RFL??-- 22:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry i meant RFA : ] 22:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) is RfA not RFL and he make like a kind of vote but I'm not sure If him vote.-- 22:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Ha ha i guess i am starting to loose my grammar. By the way should i join the MLNO? -- 22:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) MLNO is like only for posting I like more MLNW by the way.-- 22:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC) HMMM well then in that case i will not Join MLNO And by "MLNW" you mean MLN wiki Right -- 22:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yes its the short name for this wiki.-- 22:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) OH and Thanks for the heads up on my grammar and your right it is Quit bad right Now But I'll fix it quick ;) -- 22:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ok. 22:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Reply No sadly i do not use Java script.-- 22:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I'm working up for it I'm fixing most of my grammar mistakes I made around the MLNW sorry Again for that.-- 22:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) HELP ME Hay I just got use to coding and now theres a new edit thing can I get the old edit back -- 00:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) were you due that?-- 01:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) go to this link and go were say editing and in the first option say Enable Rich Text Editing you remove it and save it that is all.-- 01:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ? What link?-- 04:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) This one .-- 04:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Admin ? Hey I've read that you deleted all your RFA advertisements, does that mean your an ADMIN or you have quit? -- 12:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I'm still running for admin-- 13:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC)